Une histoire de photos
by MissAzur
Summary: Le jour où Bella Swan avait posé pour une revue de réputation douteuse, elle était encore sous le choc de révélations douloureuse. Seul, le jeune avocat Edward Cullen pouvait la sauver de cette situation humiliante. Encore fallait-il pouvoir convaincre l'éditrice de la revue...
1. Chapitre 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

D'un œil expert, Bella put apprécier le luxe discret de la salle d'attente. Un décor austère mais de bon goût. Tout comme la ravissante secrétaire blonde dont les ongles parfaitement manucurés couraient sur le clavier de sa machine à écrire avec une dextérité à toute épreuve.

Le buste raide, assise sur le bord de sa chaise, Bella était habitée par une tension intérieure qui n'aurait pas échappé au regard le plus distrait. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle essayait désespérément de ravaler les larmes qui lui obstruaient la gorge.

Bien que, depuis plusieurs générations, sa famille eût souvent affaire au cabinet Cullen, la jeune fille n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir ici et n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle s'y présenterait un jour.

Une lumière verte s'alluma au-dessus de la porte, et la secrétaire se leva.

- M. Cullen va vous recevoir, Miss Swan. M. Edward Cullen, précisa-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Oh, Carlisle Cullen n'est pas disponible ? s'étonna Bella avec une moue désappointée.

Elle s'était pourtant attendue à rencontrer ce vieil homme charmant qui était l'ami et le conseiller de son père.

- Je suis navré mais il est en voyage pour le moment. Néanmoins, son fils Edward est parfaitement au courant de ses affaires…

- Bien, acquiesça Bella avec résignation.

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Edward Cullen se porta à sa rencontre dès que la jeune fille eut pénétré dans le bureau. Grand, de carrure athlétique mais pas trop, il portait un costume sombre et austère qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler l'impression de force virile qui émanait de toute sa personne.

_On dirait un fauve_, songea fugacement Bella, impressionnée par la froide assurance qu'il affichait.

Son regard fut glacial, sa poignée de main ferme et brève.

- Asseyez-vous, Miss Swan, proposa-t-il d'une voix mélodieuse aux oreilles de Bella. Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet…

- J'ai appris avec beaucoup de tristesse que votre père avait été victime d'un infarctus. J'espère qu'il est en bonne voie de guérison ?

- Oui, merci. Toutefois, je ne suis pas venue vous voir pour nos affaires de famille, lança-t-elle d'une traite. Et je vous demande instamment de ne jamais parler à mon père de ma visite, ajouta-t-elle, la respiration saccadée.

Edward Cullen haussa un sourcil, s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil et la fixa avec acuité.

- Je vois… Vous savez, Miss Swan, les rapports entre un avocat et son client sont toujours strictement confidentiels. Est-ce une question d'argent ? s'enquit-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Prise au dépourvu, Bella tressaillit.

- Non, non, pas du tout !

Une lueur de curiosité traversa le regard de son interlocuteur. Sans doute son intérêt était-il aiguisé par la démarche peu orthodoxe de la jeune fille. Les Swan étaient une famille honorable dont la réputation, au cours des dernières décennies, n'avait jamais pâti de quoi que ce soit. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

- J'ai quelques problèmes, lança Bella en triturant nerveusement ses doigts. Et je ne sais pas très bien… comment vous les expliquer.

Le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait et qui ressemblait à un cauchemar la paralysait.

- Très bien, dit-il sèchement. Avez-vous tué quelqu'un ?

- Oh non, rien de ce genre ! se récria vivement Bella. En réalité… je souhaiterais que vous récupériez quelque chose pour moi…

Il lui jeta un regard aigu.

- Quoi donc, Miss Swan ? Des diamants ? Des lettres ?

- Non, des photos.

- De qui ?

- De moi.

Elle était sur le point de lui avouer de quelle sorte de clichés il s'agissait mais ne put s'y résoudre, tant sa gorge était nouée.

- Qui les a prises ? demanda-t-il avec une patience louable.

S'armant de courage, elle respira profondément.

- J'ignore son nom. C'est un photographe professionnel. Il… il travaille pour un magazine appelé _Caprice_.

En proie à une vive émotion, elle s'interrompit abruptement. Comment diable pourrait-elle lui expliquer toute l'affaire alors qu'elle-même ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait agi de la sorte ?

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce journal, commenta le jeune avocat. Toutefois, si vous ne me mettez pas dans la confidence, Miss Swan, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Bella hocha la tête, essayant désespérément de retenir ses larmes. Il n'était pas question de s'effondrer en pleurs devant cet homme dont la froide impassibilité lui mettait les nerfs à vif. D'autant plus qu'il commençait visiblement à s'impatienter, à en juger par le soupir qu'il poussa discrètement en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Ce sont des photos prises en studio, finit-elle par avouer. Je suis allée au journal _Caprice _et…

- Des photos de mode ? l'interrompit-il. Que portiez-vous devant les photographes ?

- Un chapeau rouge, répondit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Et quoi d'autre ?

En guise de réponse, Bella lui opposa un silence lourd de signification. Les sourcils froncés, Edward la dévisagea avec intensité.

- Vous voulez dire que c'était votre seul vêtement ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, éperdue.

- Vous avez donc posé nue ! Était-ce des clichés pornographiques ?

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle.

- Non, chuchota-t-elle, je ne pense pas.

- Elles étaient ce qu'on appelle « artistique » ?

- Je suppose… Il y avait une machine qui envoyait de la fumée… une sorte d'effet de brouillard… En réalité, j'ignore à quoi ces photos ressemblent.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir grand-chose, riposta-t-il sèchement. Je devine que _Caprice_ est l'une de ces revues destinées aux adultes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je crois, admit-elle avec un air misérable.

- Et maintenant, vous voulez empêcher leur parution ?

Curieusement, la jeune fille se sentait tout à coup délivrée d'un grand poids. Comme si son secret qu'elle venait de partager était moins lourd à porter…

- Pourrez-vous m'aider ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, admit-il pensivement. Je suppose qu'ils vous ont fait signer un contrat et vous ont remis des honoraires ?

- Oui, cinq cent livres. Mais j'ai déchiré le chèque.

- Avez-vous une copie du contrat ?

Tout en évitant son regard, Bella fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit le document qu'il examina, les sourcils froncés.

- Comment diable en êtes-vous arrivée à commettre une bêtise pareille ? demanda-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

- Cela me regarde, répliqua-t-elle, soudain agressive.

- Vont-ils utiliser votre nom avec les photos ? insista-t-il, non sans avoir remarqué son mouvement d'humeur.

- Uniquement mon prénom, répondit-elle tout aussi sèchement.

Le souvenir du photographe en train de la mitrailler sous tous les angles lui revint en mémoire avec une acuité étonnante. « Magnifique, superbe, vous êtes très naturelle » ne cessait-il de lui répéter…

Edward ne formula aucun commentaire et s'empara du téléphone intérieur.

- Tanya ? Passez-moi le magazine _Caprice_, s'il vous plaît.

Un silence pesant s'instaura entre eux tandis qu'il attendait la communication. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Bella ne put s'empêcher néanmoins d'admirer les mains du jeune avocat. De belles mains, viriles et fragiles à la fois… _Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? _se demanda-t-elle tout à coup. Sans doute s'était-il forgé une opinion bien peu flatteuse, songea-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

La conversation téléphonique qu'eut Edward Cullen, quelques secondes plus tard, se révéla curieusement amicale et dénuée d'agressivité. Tout en discutant, il prit quelques notes en réponse à des questions concises que son interlocuteur accueillit visiblement de bonne grâce. Bella, trop troublée pour suivre le fil de la discussion, sursauta quand il eut raccroché.

- J'ai eu en ligne une jeune femme qui s'appelle Rosalie Hale, commenta-t-il d'un ton professionnel. Apparemment, elle est la directrice de _Caprice_, ainsi que d'une autre demi-douzaine de revues appartenant au même groupe de presse.

- Lui avez-vous parlé de mes photos ?

- Oui, la date de leur parution est fixée en juin, c'est-à-dire dans deux mois. Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler les conséquences désastreuses qu'une telle publication aurait sur votre réputation et celle de votre père ? ajouta-t-il abruptement en lui décochant un regard acéré.

- J'en suis consciente, riposta-t-elle froidement. Que vous a dit cette femme ? ajouta-t-elle, désireuse d'en venir au fait.

- Eh bien, elle m'a avoué que vous étiez l'un de leurs meilleurs modèles, déclara-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. « Jeune et très distinguée » a-t-elle précisé. Elle m'a aussi expliqué que vous vous étiez présentée spontanément à leur studio et que vous sembliez très pressée de poser pour eux. Bien que néophyte, vous aviez l'air, selon Miss Hale, très coopérative, conclut-il d'un ton doucereux.

Émue jusqu'aux larmes, Bella battit des paupières à l'évocation de cette scène pénible. La chaleur des spots aveuglants, l'alcool qui embrumait son esprit… Mon Dieu, quel cauchemar ! Mais plus que l'atmosphère malsaine de cette séance de pose, elle se souvenait avec une précision insoutenable de la fureur qui l'avait poussée jusque-là, et de son désir impérieux, presque sauvage, de blesser, de se venger, de détruire… Oui, c'était une rage froide qui l'avait amenée à afficher ce sourire provocant devant les objectifs, qui l'avait poussée à exposer son corps nu dans une posture extrêmement suggestive, avec une sensualité animale dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Elle entendait encore la voix enthousiasme du photographe lui prodiguant des encouragements qui avaient eu raison de ses derniers réflexes de pudeur.

À la fin de la séance, la situation lui était apparue dans toute son horreur. Frissonnante, elle s'était rhabillée, tel un automate. À peine arrivée chez elle, elle s'était prise de nausée, effarée par la folie qu'elle venait de commettre. Durant toute la semaine, une dépression s'était abattue sur elle, comme si elle était tombée dans un puits sans fond.

Le visage livide, Bella se força à se ressaisir et à croiser le regard froid du jeune avocat. _Qui était-il pour la juger ?_ songea-t-elle avec amertume. Que savait-il de sa souffrance, de ses désillusions ?

- Croyez-moi, monsieur Cullen, je regrette infiniment ce qui s'est passé…

Il hocha la tête avec une expression toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

- Nous n'avons aucune garantie de récupérer ces clichés, Miss Swan. Ce n'est certainement pas dans leurs habitudes de tenir compte des lubies de leurs modèles. D'autant plus que vous avez signé un contrat.

- Je vois…

Toute couleur avait déserté les traits de la jeune fille. Son sort était désormais entre les mains de cet homme arrogant qui ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie, se rendit-elle compte, accablée.

- Néanmoins, allez-vous essayer ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Oui. Vous et moi allons rencontrer Miss Hale cet après-midi. Vous vous êtes mise dans une situation extrêmement délicate, Miss Swan. Ce ne sera pas facile. Vous devriez raconter toute cette histoire à votre père et…

- Non ! Jamais ! Cela le tuerait… Sa santé est fragile et mes révélations pourraient lui être fatales.

- Elles le seraient encore plus au cas où nous ne parviendront pas à convaincre Miss Hale de nous rendre les photos, objecta-t-il. Vous m'intriguez, Miss Swan, ajouta-t-il en embrassant du regard la silhouette gracieuse de la jeune fille. Votre comportement est inexplicable, j'ai du mal à vous imaginer uniquement vêtue d'un chapeau rouge… Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Peut-être serais-je à même de mieux vous aider si je vous me racontiez le fin mot de cette folle aventure ?

- Je ne crois pas que vous me comprendriez, monsieur Cullen. D'autre part, je ne préfère pas en parler. Si vous n'arriviez pas à récupérer ces clichés, je…

- Vous commettriez une folie encore plus grande, comme le suicide ? suggéra-t-il. Si vous avez pris la peine de venir me voir, c'est que vous gardez un peu d'espoir… Enfin, je tenterai l'impossible, ajouta-t-il avec plus d'aménité. Des liens très étroits unissent votre famille à notre cabinet, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous porter secours. Cependant, je vous en conjure, avertissez votre père. Ou votre mère. Elle se trouve en France, actuellement, n'est-ce pas ?

- En Espagne, précisa Bella, laconique. Mais, croyez-moi, je préfère garder le secret.

- À votre guise, soupira-t-il en se levant. Notre rendez-vous est fixé à trois heures cet après-midi. Je compte sur votre présence, bien que cela vous coûte.

- Je suis prête à tout, murmura-t-elle en se mettant debout à son tour. Je vendrai tout ce que je possède et…

- Nous aviserons en temps utile, la coupa-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux verts hypnotiques. Essayez de ne plus vous inquiéter davantage, Isabella. Présentez-vous à mon bureau à, disons… deux heures et demie ?

- Bella.

- Pardon ?

- Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella…

- Très bien, consentit-il les sourcils froncés.

La poignée de main plus chaleureuse dont il la gratifia réconforta quelque peu la jeune fille dont les nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Et ce fut légèrement rassérénée qu'elle prit congé de cet homme en qui elle avait fondé ses derniers espoirs.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce qui vous a poussée à agir de la sorte ?

- Non, s'obstina Bella avec fermeté.

Edward lui prit le bras tandis qu'ils traversaient la rue. À ce contact, un léger frisson parcourut la jeune fille. Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient devant l'immeuble du journal _Caprice_. Dès qu'ils franchirent les portes des luxueux studios, un flot de souvenirs assaillit Bella. Jamais Edward Cullen, dont l'assurance et la force virile ne laissaient de la déconcerter, ne pourrait la comprendre. Ni comprendre le désarroi intense dans lequel elle se trouvait en ce jour-là…

- Je souhaiterais vous rappeler deux choses, déclara-t-il après qu'ils se furent engouffrés dans l'ascenseur. D'une part, dites-en le moins possible, d'autre part, faites-moi confiance, quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ?

- C'est entendu, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Parfait. À présent, allons voir cette Rosalie Hale.

Celle-ci les accueillit poliment dans un bureau décoré avec goût. Son apparence sophistiquée frappa tout de suite Bella. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux noisette légèrement maquillés, le teint peu bronzé, elle affichait la sérénité et l'épanouissement d'une femme de trente ans pour qui les hommes et les affaires n'ont plus de secret. Tout dans son allure montrait de la séduction et de l'efficacité, ce qui ne fit rien pour rassurer Bella, bien au contraire. Le sourire enjôleur qu'elle décocha à Edward confirma ses craintes. _Cette femme devait être redoutable_, songea-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur, tandis qu'ils prenaient place dans de confortables fauteuils en cuir.

- Vous semblez surpris, monsieur Cullen, minauda leur hôtesse. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à trouver une femme à la tête d'une grosse entreprise ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une femme à la tête d'une entreprise comme celle-ci, admit-il froidement.

Nerveuse, Bella balaya du regard la pièce dont les murs étaient tapissés de couverture de magazines érotiques. Des revues spécialisées qui mélangeaient habilement articles de fond et photographies licencieuses…

- Vous désapprouvez ce genre de publication, Miss Swan ? lança Rosalie Hale qui avait suivi son manège. Cela me surprend ! Vous êtes pourtant venue à nos studios avec enthousiasme…

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et se mura dans un silence prudent.

- Vos parutions sont nombreuses, intervint Edward avec adresse.

- Oui, elles se vendent bien, confirma Rosalie d'un air très satisfait.

Une impression de sensualité se dégageait de toute sa personne tandis qu'elle s'adressait au jeune avocat. Sans doute déployait-elle une grande ténacité à entretenir sa silhouette, avec force massages, saunas, gymnastique et séances chez l'esthéticienne, songea Bella, fasciné. Quant à Edward, était-il sous le charme ? La trouvait-il désirable ? Cette idée l'agaça prodigieusement et elle essaya de chasser ces pensées saugrenues.

- Aphrodite est le premier groupe de presse en ce qui concerne ce genre de parution, poursuivit leur hôtesse. Depuis cinq ans, je me suis efforcée de le faire prospérer et j'y suis parvenue. Il n'y a donc rien dont je puisse avoir honte.

- Mais je ne me permettrais pas de vous critiquer, objecta Edward avec courtoisie.

Rosalie lui décocha un sourire charmeur tandis que son regard glissait sur la silhouette musclé du jeune avocat. Les paupières mi-closes, elle soutint son regard comme si elle lui lançait un défi. Bella remua nerveusement sur sa chaise, assister à ce début de flirt lui était insupportable, et l'attitude outrageusement provocante de la jeune femme la choquait au plus haut point. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Rosalie qui se tourna vers elle avec un sourire à la fois mielleux, ironique et froid.

- Vous semblez mal à l'aise, Miss Swan… À propos, désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ses visiteurs. Vous savez, j'ai remarqué que les hommes avaient beaucoup de fantasmes, continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un petit bar d'où elle sortit une bouteille de porto et des verres. Ma recette est simple, leur permettre de rêver sans qu'ils aient à en rougir. Lorsque j'aurai gagné suffisamment d'argent, je me retirerai aux Bahamas, conclut-elle avec une froide détermination.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Bella en lui enjoignant silencieusement de garder son sang-froid.

- C'est une ambition tout à fait louable, commenta-t-il brièvement. À présent, pourrions-nous aborder le problème concernant Isabella Swan ?

Tout en leur servant de généreuses rasades d'alcool, Rosalie esquissa une moue ironique.

- Ah, cette chère Miss Swan…

- Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que ma requête a d'inhabituel. Néanmoins, mon client, M. Swan, est catastrophé à l'idée que ces photos puissent être publiées. Les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour sa santé, plaida Edward avec ferveur.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Rosalie avec indifférence.

- Vous savez, Isabella n'est pas une professionnelle. Elle appartient à une famille respectable dont les membres se sont toujours distingués pour de nobles causes. D'ailleurs, son père appartient au Parlement de Chicago.

- Oui, et alors ? riposta leur hôtesse avec morgue.

Bella se raidit sous l'insulte déguisée.

- La raison pour laquelle elle a tenu à poser pour vous reste encore mystérieuse, concéda-t-il sans se départir de son calme. Cependant, cela ne nous regarde pas.

Rosalie darda sur Bella un regard perçant.

- Les jeunes filles de bonne famille viennent souvent faire des photos pour nous, et leur motivation principale est la vanité. C'est un trait de caractère courant dans les milieux aisés.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qui a poussé Isabella Swan, répliqua Edward d'un ton sec. Et la publication de ces clichés n'apporterait rien de bon, ni à votre société ni à la famille Swan.

Rosalie rejeta la tête en arrière et plissa les yeux.

- Seriez-vous en train de me menacer, monsieur Cullen ?

- Pas le moins du monde, nia-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. J'essaie seulement de vous faire entendre raison.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire carnassier tandis qu'au fond de ses prunelles s'allumait une lueur d'excitation qui prouvait à quel point ce petit jeu l'amusait.

- Retirer ces clichés de la parution prévue me coûterait beaucoup d'argent et de désagrément, susurra-t-elle.

- Combien voulez-vous ?

- Vous êtes prêt à payer ? D'accord, ce sera dix milles livres.

- C'est beaucoup trop, rétorqua Edward, une lueur de colère dans le regard.

Le sourire de Rosalie s'élargit en un rictus sarcastique. Décidément, cet entretien excitait son goût du défi.

- Je pense pourtant que c'est une somme raisonnable. Miss Swan est une jeune fille très séduisante et mes lecteurs seraient très friands de ses charmes. De surcroît, les photos sont réussies. Je les ai apportées, jugez-en par vous-même… proposa-t-elle en lui tendant une série d'épreuves.

Bella réprima un frisson d'horreur.

- Non merci, refusa le jeune avocat, les mâchoires contractées.

- Allons, jetez-y un coup d'œil. Miss Swan a les plus jolies jambes que j'aie jamais vues !

- Non merci, répéta-t-il sèchement.

Rosalie prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer Edward, se rendit compte Bella avec fureur.

- Et vous, Miss Swan, vous voulez les voir ?

- Je n'y tiens pas non plus, riposta-t-elle, les yeux étincelants. Je désire juste les récupérer et je suis disposée à payer le prix que vous en demanderez ou bien à recourir à la justice si vous ne voulez pas les vendre, conclut-elle avec une assurance qui la surprit elle-même.

Son interlocutrice parut déconcertée par tant de virulence, et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Ne prenez pas ces airs supérieurs avec moi, sous prétexte que vous appartenez à un milieu aisé, Miss Swan. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais été obligée de travailler pour gagner votre vie ?

- Eh bien, vous vous trompez, lança Bella, les nerfs à vif.

Visiblement excédé, Rosalie se tourna vers le jeune avocat.

- Vous permettez que je vous appelle Edward ? Voyez-vous, Edward, les gens de la classe sociale à laquelle Isabella Swan appartient ne m'impressionnent nullement. Quant à moi, je suis issue d'une famille modeste et je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule. Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de ses petits problèmes ? Au moins, cette histoire lui servira de leçon !

- Elle aura également des conséquences fâcheuses sur la santé de son père, objecta-t-il froidement. Sans compter celles qu'elle provoquera sur l'équilibre d'Isabella.

- Vous me semblez très préoccupé par l'avenir de Miss Swan… Est-ce à dire que vous avez des liens plus étroits avec elle ? suggéra-t-elle, doucereuse.

À la grande surprise de Bella, il esquissa un sourire ironique.

- Je suis ravi de vous voir prendre tant de plaisir à cet entretien, Miss Hale. Malheureusement, j'ai horreur de jouer au chat et à la souris. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas me sous-estimer, vous pourriez le regretter.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna son interlocutrice d'un ton crispé.

- Oh oui… J'ai quelques relations dans le monde de la presse et si vous persistez à vouloir publier ces photos, je vous garantis que vous vous en repentirez. Il ne sera même plus question pour vous de vous retirer aux Bahamas.

- Vous m'intenteriez un procès ?

- Il me serait facile d'engager des poursuites au titre de la publication de photos licencieuses. Je pourrais également vous discréditer auprès de nombreuses personnes avec qui vous êtes en relations d'affaires. En dernier recours, je conseillerais à mon client de vous intenter un procès.

En entendant la froide détermination qui perçait dans la voix d'Edward, Bella retint son souffle.

- Vous êtes en train de me menacer, constata Rosalie avec un calme feint.

- Oui.

- Caprice n'est pas le journal du diable ! Les photos y sont suggestives et non pornographiques ! Elles incitent au rêve et non à la débauche…

- Miss Hale, nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter des mérites de vos publications, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement agacé. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, ajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. Êtes-vous disposée à parler sérieusement de notre affaire ?

- Pourquoi ne le ferions-nous pas dans un endroit plus agréable ? suggéra-t-elle. Et sans la présence de Miss Swan ? Par exemple, nous pourrions nous rencontrer jeudi soir au _SEPIA_, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je vous avais pourtant prévenue que je ne plaisantais pas, riposta-t-il froidement en se mettant debout. Au revoir, Miss Hale, vous entendrez parler de moi !

Frissonnante, Bella se leva à son tour. Avait-il échoué ? se demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Rosalie sembla un instant ébranlée mais se ressaisit très vite en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait apaisant.

- Très bien, monsieur Cullen, vous avez marqué un point.

- Vous êtes donc d'accord pour restituer ces fameux clichés ? s'enquit-il calmement.

- Oui, contre de l'argent. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que votre démarche met en péril la liberté de la presse ! À présent dites-moi ce que vous voulez exactement.

- Premièrement, un engagement écrit et signé, stipulant que vous renoncez à publier ces photos. Deuxièmement, la restitution intégrale des clichés, planches-contact et pellicules qui sont en votre possession.

Rosalie émit un rire mauvais.

- Rien que ça !

- Êtes-vous d'accord ? la pressa Edward tandis que Bella retenait sa respiration.

- Soit, acquiesça-t-elle. En échange, il me faut dix milles livres.

- Franchement, je doute que vous puissiez les obtenir, objecta-t-il tranquillement.

- Dans ce cas, allez au diable ! riposta la jeune femme d'un ton vibrant de colère.

- Une dernière chose… déclara-t-il en ouvrant son attaché-case dont il sortit un feuillet dactylographié. Voici une lettre vous interdisant formellement de publier ces photos avant un délai de trois mois. Passer outre serait à vos risques et péril, alors montrez-vous raisonnable, Miss Hale. Je reviendrai vous voir pour discuter du problème pécuniaire.

Une expression de stupeur se peignit sur le visage de son interlocutrice alors qu'elle s'emparait du document et le parcourait rapidement.

- Où avez-vous eu cela ? glapit-elle, les yeux étincelants.

- Je vous avais prévenue que je jouissais d'une certaine influence, répliqua-t-il, une lueur triomphante dans les prunelles. À bientôt, Miss Hale, nous restons en contact.

À ces mots, il saisit Bella par le bras et, sans un regard pour leur hôtesse, l'entraîna dans le couloir.

- J'espère que cet entretien ne vous aura pas trop éprouvée, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille dont les jambes flageolaient.

- Non, non, le rassura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Les gens s'imaginent toujours que ma famille est immensément riche, ce qui est parfaitement faux. Et j'ai mis du temps avant de ne plus avoir honte que mon père soit baron.

- Eh bien, tant mieux. Où travaillez-vous actuellement ? s'enquit-il tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur.

- Je suis assistante de Billy Black, expliqua-t-elle en songeant que celui-ci lui avait manqué durant les quelques jours de repos qu'elle avait pris.

- Le spécialiste des tapis d'Orient ? s'étonna-t-il avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Vous devez donc être une experte.

- Oh, je suis encore en apprentissage, observa-t-elle avec modestie. Dites-moi… ajouta-t-elle d'un air préoccuper, pensez-vous que Rosalie Hale fera ce que vous lui avez demandé ?

- Oui, admit-il alors que les portes de la cabine s'ouvraient sur le hall d'entrée.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la rue, Edward se tourna vers la jeune fille et poursuivit :

- Je la laisse réfléchir encore pendant deux jours, ensuite je lui fixerai un autre rendez-vous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien. À présent, je dois retourner au bureau. Voulez-vous que nous nous revoyions dans une semaine ?

- Bien sûr… Croyez-vous vraiment que tout s'arrangera, monsieur Cullen ? insista-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

- J'ai bon espoir, avoua-t-il d'un ton grave. Néanmoins, cela dépend de l'efficacité de ses avocats. Mais elle risque de s'entêter… Puis-je vous raccompagner ? proposa-t-il en hélant un taxi.

- Non merci, je préfère marcher un peu.

- Bella, puis-je vous donner un conseil amical ? lança-t-il à brûle-pourpoint en posant une main sur son bras.

La jeune fille frémit à ce contact qui était pourtant anodin.

- Bien sûr…

- Oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé.

Et sans même un mot d'adieu, il monta dans le taxi qui démarra rapidement.

Songeuse, Bella se mit lentement en marche. Oui, elle devait à tout prix chasser cet incident de sa mémoire. Son cauchemar allait-il enfin se terminer ?


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

Huit jours plus tard, Bella pénétrait dans le magasin de Billy Black pour le prévenir qu'elle était prête à reprendre le travail.

À son entrée, le visage du vieil homme s'illumina tandis qu'il se portait à sa rencontre, les bras tendus.

- Bella ! Que je suis heureux ! s'exclama-t-il en l'étreignant fougueusement. Mais vous avez maigri, mon enfant !

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle en souriant. Comment allez-vous, Billy ?

- C'est à vous que je dois le demander ! se récria-t-il d'un ton faussement réprobateur. Voilà deux semaines que je ne vous ai pas vue…

Soudain submergée par une vague de culpabilité, la jeune fille se rembrunit. Certes, elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler de sa rupture avec Éric, ni de ses déboires avec le journal _Caprice_, néanmoins elle lui devait des excuses.

- Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir abandonné… commença-t-elle, contrite.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser auprès de Billy, la coupa-t-il d'un ton sentencieux. Billy comprend toujours tout.

Bella eut un élan de reconnaissance envers le brave homme. Depuis deux ans qu'elle travaillait avec lui, Billy était devenu son meilleur ami, lui communiquant sa passion des tapis orientaux et lui prodiguant affection et tendresse. Elle l'avait accompagné dans de nombreux voyages, notamment en Turquie, et peu à peu avait acquis un savoir-faire qu'il lui avait inculqué avec patience. La totale confiance qu'il lui accordait l'avait galvanisée au point qu'elle s'était donné corps et âme à ce métier qu'elle exerçait avec fougue. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à avoir des problèmes avec Éric, elle avait décidé de prendre une semaine de congé qu'elle avait malheureusement dû prolonger de quelques jours supplémentaires.

Tandis qu'il l'examinait d'un œil critique, Bella se rendit compte qu'en dépit du sourire qu'elle avait plaqué sur son visage, son désarroi ne lui avait pas échappé.

- J'ai entendu parler de votre rupture avec Éric et je me suis douté que c'était la raison pour laquelle vous n'aviez pas pu reprendre le travail. Je suis tellement désolé pour vous, conclut-il, visiblement dépité.

- Oh, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement léger. En effet, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour me ressaisir. Et puis, mon père se porte beaucoup mieux, à présent. Vous savez, vous m'avez énormément manqué…

Son regard balaya la boutique, s'attardant sur les magnifiques tapis persans qui en recouvraient les murs et le sol. Comme elle aimait cet endroit dont l'atmosphère lui faisait penser à un conte des Milles et Une Nuits !

- Je vois que vous avez acheté de la marchandise, commenta-t-elle d'un œil expert.

- Oh, elle n'a pas grande valeur…

- Au contraire ! se récria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un petit tapis aux tons chatoyants. Dix-neuvième siècle, je dirais sept cents livres…

- Six cent soixante-dix, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire. Je constate que vous n'avez pas perdu votre habileté ! Dites-moi la vérité, Bella, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus grave. Vous êtes-vous suffisamment reposée ? Avez-vous besoin d'un congé supplémentaire ?

- Vous n'avez pas envie que je revienne travailler ?

- Vous plaisantez, Bella, riposta-t-il en lui pinçant tendrement la joue. J'ignore comment j'ai pu me débrouiller sans vous, mon enfant. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais besoin de votre collaboration.

Il poussa un soupir et, se dirigeant vers un vieux samovar posé sur une petite table au fond de la boutique, entreprit de verser un liquide fumant dans deux tasses en porcelaine.

- C'est bon de revenir ici et de boire votre breuvage empoisonné, dit-elle avec humour.

- C'est un élixir de jouvence ! En Arménie, nous vivons tous très vieux grâce à lui !

Après lui avoir tendu une tasse, il l'examina d'un regard empreint de tendresse.

- Comme vous êtes jolie ! Avec vos cheveux bruns et vos yeux chocolat, vous ressemblez à une sultane de l'empire byzantin…

- Vil flatteur !

- Qu'avez-vous fait durant tout ce temps ? s'enquit-il à brûle-pourpoint.

« J'ai broyé du noir et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps » répondit-elle en son for intérieur.

- Oh, rien de spécial, mentit-elle. J'ai beaucoup paressé.

- Tant mieux, vous en aviez besoin. Et votre travail à l'hôpital ?

- Le centre était fermé la semaine dernière. La plupart des enfants sont retournés chez leurs parents. Pour vous dire la vérité, j'étais soulagée de ne pas être tenue d'y aller. Dans l'état où je me trouvais, je n'aurais pas fait un très bon professeur de dessin.

- Ils ont dû vous manquer, en tout cas…

- Oh oui, admit-elle spontanément. Ils sont rentrés à présent et je reprends mes cours demain. J'ai hâte de les retrouver, cela me fera du bien.

- J'ai l'impression que votre rupture avec Éric vous a profondément éprouvée, soupira le vieil homme.

- Je m'en remettrai, répliqua la jeune fille avec un rire forcé.

En réalité, elle en doutait. Même si Edward Cullen parvenait à empêcher la parution de ces fameuses photos, le souvenir de ce cauchemar resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

- Parfait, sourit Billy. Vous recommencez à travailler lundi ?

- C'est entendu. À présent, je me sauve car j'ai un rendez-vous important. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, conclut-elle en l'embrassant affectueusement.

- Que Dieu vous protège ! lança-t-il tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

Une fois dans la rue, Bella se rendit compte qu'elle était heureuse à la perspective de reprendre son travail. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du généreux salaire dont Billy la gratifiait, mais surtout à cause de sa passion pour ce métier.

Elle avait fait la connaissance de Billy lorsqu'elle avait dix-neuf ans. Ce jour-là, elle s'était présentée au magasin dans l'intention d'acheter un tapis pour l'anniversaire de son père. Billy et elle, avaient tout de suite sympathisé et il lui avait proposé de devenir sa collaboratrice et de l'initier à cette profession merveilleuse qui avait plu d'emblée à la jeune fille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait maintenant se ressaisir. Durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir et de songer à Edward Cullen. Sa rencontre avec lui avait été salutaire, lui permettant d'entrevoir une lueur d'espoir au bout de ce long tunnel. Bien que rien ne fût encore résolu, elle se sentait prête à affronter sa nouvelle existence.

Même si les nouvelles que lui apporterait Edward étaient mauvaises, au moins ne nourrissait-elle plus de pensées morbides.

* * *

Aussi fut-ce avec plus d'entrain qu'elle se présenta ce vendredi matin au cabinet du jeune avocat. Il portait encore un costume sombre qui ne dissimulait en rien la puissance virile émanant de lui.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous faire patienter toute une semaine, l'accueillit-il avec affabilité. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

- Tous s'est-il bien passé ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix incertaine après avoir pris place dans un fauteuil.

- Rosalie Hale a signé l'engagement que je lui avais demandé. Elle m'a également remis les photos et les négatifs. En échange, j'ai été obligé de négocier un dédommagement de cinq milles livres. Jugez-vous cette somme acceptable ?

Bella crut qu'elle allait défaillir de soulagement, aussi fut-elle incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit tant elle était émue. Elle essuya furtivement une larme.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle enfin. Vous devez me trouver stupide mais je suis tellement contente…

Edward lui rendit le sourire timide qu'elle lui adressa.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez agi de la sorte, Bella. Cela me semble tellement inconcevable de votre part ! Ce n'est pas du tout votre style…

- Ah bon ? Quel est mon style ? parvint-elle à articuler, les yeux brillants.

- Vous êtes jolie, intelligente… Vous n'êtes pas du tout le genre de personne susceptible de vous rouler dans la fange et la stupre…

Bella sécha ses pleurs et se rendit compte brusquement que l'opinion d'Edward à son égard était très importante à ses yeux. Mais pour quelque obscure raison, elle ne put s'empêcher de le défier.

- Vous dites cela par réflexe de misogynie, ou bien parce que mon père s'appelle Sir Charlie Swan ?

Elle le vit se raidir et froncer les sourcils.

- Excusez-moi, poursuivit-elle d'un ton légèrement contrit. Néanmoins, méfiez-vous des apparences, elles sont parfois trompeuses.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Cependant, vous semblez si transparente que j'ai du mal à vous imaginer dotée d'une double personnalité.

- La pureté est une qualité désuète dans le monde où nous vivons, monsieur Cullen. Les doux agneaux ne survivent pas longtemps face aux lions.

Edward s'abstint de tout commentaire et se contenta d'esquisser une moue dubitative.

- À propos de la somme à remettre à Miss Hale, comment procède-t-on ?

- Je vous fais un chèque tout de suite.

Tandis qu'elle le libellait, Bella s'aperçut que son compte en banque était juste pourvu de l'argent nécessaire. Il était plus que temps de se remettre au travail !

- Je suis un avocat et non un psychanalyste mais je devine que vous avez dû beaucoup souffrir de toute cette histoire…

- En effet, monsieur Cullen, acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait neutre.

Lorsqu'elle lui remit le chèque, il la remercia d'un sourire qu'elle trouva soudain plein de charme. _Cet homme était décidément séduisant_, songea-t-elle, les joues empourprées.

- Comment vous êtes-vous débrouillé pour lui faire baisser la somme ? s'enquit-elle afin de se donner une contenance. Vous l'avez menacée avec un fusil ?

- Je me suis montré simplement persuasif, sourit-il.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je l'ai amadouée, en quelque sorte.

- Vous avez donc accepté son rendez-vous au SEPIA ? lança-t-elle avec un curieux pincement au cœur.

- En effet, j'ai dû m'y résoudre, confessa-t-il, une lueur ironique au fond de ses prunelles.

- Vous semblez beaucoup l'apprécier, en dépit de votre froideur de l'autre jour ! lança-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les siens.

- Un repas en compagnie de Miss Hale n'a rien d'une corvée, je l'avoue. Je la trouve… intéressante.

- Et séduisante ? jeta-t-elle avec morgue.

- En quelque sorte, oui. Mais elle n'a pas votre distinction.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup être comparée à Rosalie Hale, répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

- Je n'établissais aucune comparaison. Vous êtes très différente d'elle, vos cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux et vos yeux couleur chocolat vous rendent très attirante.

Bella remua nerveusement sur sa chaise, tout en croisant son regard dont le magnétisme la troublait. Néanmoins, l'intérêt qu'il semblait porter à Rosalie l'agaçait prodigieusement. Sans doute celle-ci avait-elle déployé tout son charme pour le conquérir, mais y avait-il été sensible au point d'en faire sa maîtresse ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Après tout, cela ne la regardait pas !

- Monsieur Cullen, je vous remercie infiniment pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissante… Si ces photos avaient été publiées, je serais morte de honte. Quant à mon père, je n'ose pas envisager qu'elle aurait été sa réaction… Vous vous êtes montré si efficace, si rassurant. Merci encore pour tout.

Il la dévisagea avec une intensité pendant quelques secondes puis se leva et contourna son bureau.

- Ne me remerciez pas, je vous en prie. Voici toutes les photos et négatifs, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe marron. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas ouverte. J'ai été obligé de croire Rosalie Hale sur parole et je vous suggère donc d'en vérifier le contenu à tête reposée, en essayant de vous rappeler les différentes poses que vous avez prises durant cette séance.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

- Une dernière chose, Bella… Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Et en ce qui concerne les honoraires, je n'en veux pas.

- Mais…

- La question est réglée. J'ai fait tout cela parce que je n'aurais pas supporté qu'un scandale éclabousse votre famille.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer ma gratitude, répliqua Bella, profondément émue par tant de sollicitude. Surtout que vous ignorez les raisons qui m'ont poussée à commettre cet acte insensé.

- N'en parlons plus. J'ai été ravi de venir en aide à une jeune fille aussi ravissante que vous. Votre charme et votre force de caractère sont des atouts précieux, ne laissez pas cet épisode malheureux vous gâcher la vie, quels qu'en soient les motifs.

Bella se mit debout à son tour et, en croisant son regard où dansait une lueur étrange, sentit ses joues rosir.

- Vous êtes un très bon avocat, monsieur Cullen. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir porté secours.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de ces photos ? s'enquit-il en la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

- Les brûler, répondit-elle avec détermination.

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté l'élégant cabinet, Bella se demanda si elle aurait l'occasion de revoir Edward. Le magnétisme de cet homme la troublait étrangement sans qu'elle pût s'en expliquer la raison.

Après avoir garé sa voiture devant le perron de l'imposante demeure familiale, la jeune fille se souvint que son père dînait à son club, ce soir-là. Tant mieux, ses projets n'en seraient que facilités.

Elle pénétra dans le grand salon et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard, un feu de bois crépitait dans l'âtre. La gorge nouée, Bella extirpa de son sac à main l'enveloppe marron et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Son regard fut inévitablement attiré par la créature sophistiquée que le photographe avait figée sur le papier glacé. Choquée, elle ne se reconnut pas. Était-ce bien elle, cette femme outrageusement provocante ? Un frisson la parcourut. Dire que seul le désir de se venger l'avait poussée à se comporter de cette façon. Le besoin impérieux de faire du mal à Éric, autant qu'elle avait eu mal…

Dans un état second, elle parcourut les autres clichés qui n'étaient pas aussi sordides que ce qu'elle redoutait. Néanmoins, elle ressentit un choc à voir son corps nu exposé d'une manière si indécente et si suggestive. D'un geste brusque, elle jeta le paquet que les flammes léchèrent et dévorèrent rapidement.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle, les yeux fixés avec hébétude sur la cheminée ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Des images défilèrent dans son esprit comme un film au ralenti, provoquant en elle un début de nausée. Éric, les espoirs fous qu'elle avait fondés dans leur relation amoureuse qui avait rapidement tourné au cauchemar… La tristesse sans nom qui l'avait étreinte lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que son amour n'était pas partagé… Sa propre peur à l'idée qu'il n'éprouve aucun désir pour elle, et bientôt le constat d'échec lorsqu'elle avait découvert la véritable personnalité d'Éric.

Mon Dieu, comme cela avait pris du temps ! Ce jour-là, Bella avait éprouvé le plus grand choc de sa vie. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'était retrouvée dans la rue puis avait bu trop d'alcool pour la première fois de son existence. Désespérément, elle avait cherché la meilleure manière de blesser cet homme qu'elle avait cru aimer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait eu l'idée de se rendre aux studios et de commettre cette folie qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

_Non, il ne fallait plus jamais y penser_, décida-t-elle en sortant de sa torpeur. Les photos se réduisaient en cendres en même temps que ses illusions, ses espoirs et sa colère à l'égard d'Éric. Certes, les blessures seraient longues à cicatriser, mais Éric appartenait dorénavant au passé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tourner la page.

* * *

L'hôpital Northwestern, où Bella occupait un emploi à temps partiel, était situé dans un parc merveilleusement entretenu qui incitait à la détente et à la sérénité. Tout en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée. Bella sentit son cœur bondir de joie à la perspective de retrouver les enfants.

Les premières personnes qu'elle rencontra furent Alice, son élève la plus douée, et Heidi Volturi, l'une des infirmières. À la vue de Bella, la petite Alice lâcha la main d'Heidi et se précipita vers la jeune fille avec des cris de joie. Son visage habituellement dénuée de toute expression, s'était soudain illuminé.

- Ils sont tous partis avec leurs mamans, sauf moi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ? se lamenta Alice d'un ton accusateur.

- J'ignorais que tu étais restée ici, sourit Bella après l'avoir embrassée tendrement. Mais je suis de retour maintenant… Comment vas-tu, Alice ?

- Elle a attrapé un gros rhume, intervint Heidi Volturi avec gentillesse. Je suis ravie que vous soyez revenue parmi nous, ajouta-t-elle en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

- Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? demanda Bella.

- Très bien, je vous remercie.

La fillette la tira par la manche et lui jeta un regard implorant.

- Je veux dessiner et faire de la peinture tout de suite !

- Nous commencerons les cours demain après-midi, promit Bella avec un sourire. Si le Dr Carmen Denali t'accorde la permission, bien entendu. Heidi, avant d'aller voir le médecin, puis-je dire bonjour aux enfants ?

- Certainement, acquiesça l'infirmière.

Toutes trois se mirent en route vers le département des enfants handicapés. La petite Alice, qui tenait la main aux deux jeunes femmes, avait l'air aux anges à la perspective de reprendre ses leçons de dessin.

- Apparemment, elle a mal supporté de se retrouver seule alors que tous ses camarades étaient rentrés dans leurs foyers, commenta Heidi d'une voix empreinte de tristesse.

- Je l'ignorais…

En tant que travailleur bénévole, Bella n'était pas tenu au courant des situations familiales de chaque enfant et se devait de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus.

- Oh, sa mère ne se donne même pas la peine de s'intéresser à elle, c'est une honte !

Elles pénétrèrent bientôt dans la salle où étaient rassemblés les enfants. Ce département de la fondation Aro comportait vingt-trois enfants répartis en deux sections. Le premier groupe, qui constituait la plupart des élèves de Bella, était réservé aux patients dont la coordination sensoriomotrice était la plus évoluée.

Dès l'entrée de la jeune fille, ils se pressèrent tous autour d'elle, en riant et en poussant des cris de joie.

- Quand est-ce qu'on commence à dessiner ? demanda Mike d'un ton brusque.

Le traitement brutal qui lui avait été infligé durant son enfance l'avait profondément perturbé, le rendant agressif et replié sur lui. Par chance, l'apprentissage du dessin lui avait permis de mieux coordonner ses mouvements et par conséquent lui avait redonné confiance en lui. Il était même devenu l'un des élèves les plus prometteurs de Bella.

- Bientôt, lui promit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Tiens, bonjour Emmett !

- Bonjour Bella !

Bien qu'âgé de dix-huit ans, Emmett avait le quotient intellectuel d'un enfant de quatre ans. On aurait dû le transférer dans le service des adultes mais il avait l'air si épanoui parmi les petits que les médecins avaient décidé de le laisser en leur compagnie.

- J'ai trouvé des nouveaux coquillages pour ma collection ! lança-t-il d'un ton vibrant d'enthousiasme.

- J'espère que tu me les montreras !

Au milieu des babillages et des rires autour d'elle, la jeune fille remarqua que Ben se tenait comme d'habitude en retrait, près de la fenêtre. Après s'être frayé un chemin pour le rejoindre, elle s'accroupit en face de lui et prit ses petites mains dans les siennes.

- Bonjour Ben, est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Je sais que tu as bien aimé mes cours de dessin, tu te rappelles ?

- Dessin, répéta-t-il avec peine.

De tous, c'était l'enfant le plus inaccessible et le plus difficile.

Alors que Bella était sur le point de s'éloigner, il l'attrapa soudain par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel étaient jonchés des dessins maladroitement exécutés.

- Voiture, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, c'est une belle voiture que tu as dessinée. Tu as envie de reprendre les leçons ?

Le souffle suspendu, la jeune fille attendit patiemment la réponse du petit garçon qui semblait se concentrer intensément.

- Oui, finit-il par articuler au prix d'un effort méritoire, je veux dessiner encore.

- Tu es un bon petit bonhomme, l'encouragea Bella d'un ton joyeux.


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

* * *

- Décidément, vous êtes notre rayon de soleil ! s'écria un peu plus tard une voix familière.

Elle sursauta et pivota pour croiser le regard bienveillant du Dr Jasper Withlock, le superviseur du Dr Carmen Denali.

- Bonjour, Jasper !

- Quelle joie de vous revoir, ma chère Bella ! s'exclama le jeune médecin avec fougue. Vous êtes venue pour reprendre votre travail ?

- Oui, si c'est possible…

- Bien sûr, c'est possible ! Je ne sais pas comment nous pourrions nous débrouiller sans vous.

- Ils m'ont beaucoup manqué, déclara Bella qui préférait ignorer le regard d'adoration que Jasper posait sur elle.

- Allons bavarder dans mon bureau, proposa-t-il en la saisissant par le bras. Vous vous occupez d'eux, Heidi ?

- Aucun problème, acquiesça l'infirmière en décochant un coup d'œil complice à Bella.

Tout le personnel de l'hôpital s'était rendu compte à quel point le Dr Jasper Withlock était épris de la jeune fille, ce qui n'avait pas été sans poser de problèmes.

- Vous avez l'air fatiguée, commenta Jasper en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Et vous avez perdu du poids, ajouta-t-il tandis que son regard glissait sur sa silhouette gracieuse. Vous avez été malade ?

- Pas exactement, mais j'avais besoin de repos, éluda-t-elle.

Les questions directes de Jasper la mettaient toujours un peu mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il ne dissimulait guère l'attirance qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'Éric et vous aviez rompu vos fiançailles. Je suppose que cela explique tout… Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravi de vous voir de retour parmi nous. Votre contribution à notre thérapeutique est remarquable. Je n'aurais jamais cru que des enfants puissent s'enthousiasmer à ce point pour une activité manuelle. Vous leur avez redonné le goût de vivre et aucun médicament ni psychothérapie n'y est parvenu.

- Oh, je n'y suis pour rien, vous savez. C'est plutôt la technique du dessin qui les a obligés à accomplir des progrès et à s'exprimer vraiment.

- Non, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose en vous, une sorte de chaleur communicative, de générosité, qui leur permet de se sentir en confiance et de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Vous êtes si…

- J'ai parlé à Ben, le petit garçon autistique, coupa-t-elle, gênée par le regard admiratif qu'il lui coulait.

Mais il fit mine de ne pas entendre.

- Bella, dit-il d'un ton grave, maintenant qu'Éric et vous avez rompu, peut-être pourrez-vous accorder un peu plus de temps à d'autres personnes. Je pense que vous connaissez mes sentiments à votre égard. Je sais que c'est encore un peu tôt, mais peut-être pourrions-nous nous voir plus souvent, maintenant.

- Jasper, je suis très flattée, cependant…

- Si vous m'accordiez une chance, vous et moi pourrions essayer de mieux nous connaître. Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Plus d'une fois, j'ai failli vous téléphoner la semaine dernière…

_Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'il se montrait têtu_, soupira intérieurement la jeune fille. Elle se surprit à le comparer à Edward dont elle aurait tout de suite accepté l'invitation. Mais Jasper Withlock…

- Écoutez-moi, Jasper, déclara-t-elle fermement, je viens ici pour travailler, parce que j'aime les enfants et que j'apporte ma modeste contribution à leur épanouissement. De surcroît, j'apprécie énormément tout le personnel soignant, vous y compris. Ma rupture avec Éric est encore récente, et je ne suis pas prête pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Je ne vous demande pourtant pas grand-chose, juste vous rencontrer en dehors de l'hôpital, riposta-t-il avec un air déconfit.

- Mon travail avec Billy Black me prend beaucoup de temps, vous savez. De surcroît, je me rends ici trois fois par semaine afin de donner des cours de dessin qui se prolongent souvent tard dans la soirée. Sans parler de mon père qui a eu un infarctus en début d'année. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait remis et, bien qu'une aide-soignante s'occupe de lui durant la journée, il compte sur moi pour veiller sur sa santé, préparer ses repas et lui tenir compagnie.

Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

- En dehors de tout cela, Jasper, eh bien, je dors.

- Mais Bella…

- N'insistez pas, Jasper. Je suis désolée, je ne suis vraiment pas disponible.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que le jeune médecin n'allait pas s'avouer si facilement vaincu mais, à sa grande surprise, il capitula.

- D'accord, dit-il avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Toutefois, nous en reparlerons ultérieurement. Vous ne comprenez pas combien mes sentiments à votre égard sont sérieux.

Avec une émotion non dissimulée, il contempla le ravissant visage de la jeune fille, en s'attardant sur les lèvres à la teinte rosée, le petit nez droit et les yeux marron.

Gênée par cet examen, Bella décida de couper court à leur entrevue.

- Je dois rejoindre mon père, à présent, dit-elle en se levant. Il s'inquiète lorsque je suis trop longtemps partie. J'étais ravie de vous voir, Jasper, ainsi que les enfants. Je reviendrai mardi après-midi vers quinze heures. Pourrons-nous utiliser la salle de jeux ?

- Aucun problème, répondit-il en la raccompagnant dans le couloir. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me joindre.

Elle enleva prestement sa main, qu'il avait portée à ses lèvres dans un geste tendre, et s'éclipsa en toute hâte.

_Si Jasper persistait à lui faire subir ses avances, le plaisir qu'elle prenait à travailler à l'hôpital en serait gâché_, songea Bella après s'être glissée au volant de sa voiture, quelques instants plus tard. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se décourager…

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres tandis qu'elle conduisait en direction de sa maison. Sans doute ne se montrerait-il plus si empressé s'il savait qu'elle avait posé nue pour une revue licencieuse…

De fil en aiguille, elle en vint à penser de nouveau à Edward Cullen. Comme il avait dû bien manœuvrer pour récupérer ces fameuses photos ! Voilà un homme sur qui on pouvait compter. Le trouble qui la gagnait en sa présence lui revint en mémoire, colorant ses joues d'un rose délicat. De toute évidence, il était rassurant, sécurisant et diablement séduisant. Pas comme Jasper Withlock ou bien Éric…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'établir des comparaisons absurdes ?_ se morigéna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle emprunta l'allée bordée de chênes centenaires qui conduisait au manoir que son père et elle continuaient à habiter, bien qu'il soit devenu difficile à entretenir, depuis le départ de sa mère. Quand celle-ci vivait encore avec eux, la maison résonnait bruyamment de l'activité fébrile des domestiques et des visites incessantes d'amis et de relations de passage.

Par une pure coïncidence, ce fut d'elle que son père et Bella parlèrent ce soir-là, durant le dîner. La jeune fille avait mis du temps à se rendre compte que son père, éminent membre du Parlement, avait toujours été avare de sentiments. Peut-être cela expliquait-il en partie l'échec de son mariage quatre ans plus tôt, lorsque sa femme l'avait brusquement quitté pour aller s'installer en France avec un autre homme. Bella, alors âgée de dix-sept ans, en avait été traumatisée.

Depuis son infarctus, Sir Charlie Swan avait beaucoup changé, devenant plus tendre avec sa fille unique, comme s'il avait soudain pris conscience des erreurs du passé.

- J'ai reçu une autre lettre du Français qui me demande de l'argent, lança M. Swan au dessert.

La mère de Bella avait bien vite abandonné ses velléités de se marier avec ce Français. Elle s'éjournait actuellement en Espagne avec un autre amant, mais le premier s'obstinait à envoyer des lettres d'injures à Sir Charlie Swan et à lui réclamer de l'argent.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à garder ton sang-froid, soupira Bella.

- Je suis à bout de patience, je l'avoue. Je vais confier cette affaire au jeune Cullen, il saura quoi faire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire las sur son visage parcheminé.

- Edward Cullen ?

- Oui, son père est pratiquement à la retraite, tu sais. Mais son fils est un avocat remarquable.

- Je suis au courant, répliqua Bella entre deux bouchées de pudding.

- J'ignorais que tu le connaissais, s'étonna Sir Charlie Swan en haussant un sourcil.

- Oh, j'en ai juste entendu parler, mentit-elle en s'empourprant.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ta tante Jane m'a écrit pour m'avertir que ta mère vivait en ce moment avec un Portugais…

- Mon Dieu, ce doit être le quatrième, au moins !

- J'en ai bien peur… Cette situation ne doit pas être très agréable pour toi, Bella, déclara-t-il en plongeant ses yeux de la même couleur que ceux de sa fille. Les parents sont censés donner le bon exemple à leurs enfants, malheureusement ta mère et moi échappons à la règle.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, papa, se récria-t-elle en notant à quel point il avait l'air désemparé. Tu as été merveilleux avec moi, quant à maman, je ne lui en veux pas. Sans doute avait-elle besoin de changer de vie. Peut-être reviendra-t-elle un jour.

- Tu es si mûre pour ton âge, observa le vieil homme pensivement.

- J'ai vingt et un ans ! protesta Bella. Dis-moi… Serais-tu prêt à l'accueillir si elle souhaitait revenir ? Vous n'êtes pas divorcés, après tout… Seulement séparés…

Un silence pesant s'instaura entre eux, durant lequel la jeune fille crut qu'elle était allée trop loin.

- Accepter que ta mère revienne ? soupira enfin Sir Charlie Swan. J'ai tellement souffert lorsqu'elle est partie que je n'aurais jamais pensé consentir à la revoir. Mais depuis mon infarctus, j'ai changé, j'ai compris l'importance du pardon, je suis devenu plus tolérant. Oui, je crois que je l'accueillerais bien volontiers et j'essayerais d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Durant notre vie commune, elle s'est montrée une épouse attentionnée et loyale. Tout comme toi, ma chérie, qui est la fille qu'un père a toujours rêvé d'avoir. Tu es un ange !

- Allons, papa, ne me surestime pas ! s'exclama Bella que ces aveux bouleversaient.

- Bon, à présent, je vais m'allumer un cigare.

- Voyons, papa, le médecin t'a défendu…

- Au diable les conseils du médecin ! s'emporta le vieil homme avec une mine courroucée. Viens avec moi déguster un cognac au salon, ajouta-t-il après s'être levé.

- Eh bien d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

La jeune fille lui emboîta le pas et il s'installa dans son fauteuil favori près de la cheminée.

- Tu as quelque chose à fêter ? s'enquit Sir Charlie Swan avec curiosité.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle tandis qu'un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. J'ai quelque chose à fêter…

- Je suis ravi de constater que tu vas beaucoup mieux. Depuis quelques semaines, je m'inquiétais à ton sujet, bien que je n'aie pas osé t'en parler. Tu avais l'air terriblement déprimée, particulièrement ces jours derniers. J'ignore ce qui a pu te redonner goût à la vie, en tout cas, j'en suis très heureux.

- En effet, je vais beaucoup mieux, répéta Bella sans pour autant lui dévoiler les raisons de cette métamorphose.

Bella lui fut secrètement reconnaissante de ne pas insister et, après avoir servi deux verres de cognac, se plongea rêveusement dans la contemplation du feu de cheminée qui baignait la pièce d'une lueur dorée.

* * *

_Merci pour vos commentaires. ^^_

_Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me motive à continuer ! :)_

_Navrée que ce chapitre ne soit pas plus long... Je vais faire mon possible pour que le suivant soit moins court :p_

_Sur ce,_

_bonne journée à tous et attention à vous ! xxx_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

Comme la plupart des soirées que donnait Jessica Stanley, celle-ci était très réussie. La maîtresse de maison, une femme dotée d'une forte personnalité, s'évertuait toujours à rassembler des gens d'horizons différents, pour la plus grande joie de ses invités qui ne s'ennuyaient jamais.

Bella avait longuement hésité avant de répondre à son invitation, mais s'y était finalement résolue en décidant subitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer le reste de sa vie comme une recluse. _À présent, elle était heureuse d'être venue_, songea-t-elle en balayant l'assemblée du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur un Finlandais qui lui vantait les mérites du caviar de son pays.

- Connaissez-vous bien Jessica ? s'enquit-elle, désireuse de détourner la conversation dont le sujet ne la passionnait guère.

- Bien sûr, elle et moi sommes de vieux amis, répondit-il en adressant un signe amical à leur hôtesse qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Soudain, le regard de Bella fut attiré par une haute silhouette qui se frayait un chemin parmi les convives. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'excusa auprès du Finlandais et fendit la foule pour rejoindre Edward.

- Bonjour, monsieur Cullen, lança-t-elle avec une audace qui la surprit elle-même.

Il pivota sur ses talons, fronça les sourcils et, après l'avoir reconnue, lui décocha un sourire qui la fit fondre de bonheur.

- Bonjour Bella ! Je vous en prie, appelez-moi par mon prénom…

Sous le regard perçant qu'il lui jeta, Bella sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Sans doute éprouvait-elle cette gêne en sa présence à cause de l'affaire du journal _Caprice_, se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Néanmoins, elle dut s'avouer qu'il y avait autre chose… Le magnétisme qu'il exerçait sur elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'épisode malheureux qui les avait rapprochés.

- Comment se porte votre père ? demanda-t-il comme le silence s'éternisait.

- Il va mieux… À propos, avez-vous réussi à dissuader le Français de lui réclamer de l'argent ?

- Oh, je m'en suis occupé, en effet… Mais j'ignorais qu'il ne s'était finalement pas marié avec votre mère.

Le visage de Bella se rembrunit aussitôt.

- Elle est en Espagne, actuellement, avec… un autre ami, expliqua-t-elle avec embarras. Peut-être un jour en aura-t-elle assez de ce style de vie…

- Vous ne l'avez pas revue depuis que vos parents sont séparés ?

- Non, et elle ne m'écrit pas beaucoup, soupira la jeune fille en s'efforçant de dissuader son désarroi.

Edward l'enveloppa d'un regard affectueux.

- Vous êtes éclatante de beauté, ce soir. Votre robe vous sied à ravir et vous semblez en meilleure forme qu'à notre dernière rencontre !

- Étais-je à ce point défaite ? répliqua-t-elle avec un rire forcé.

- Vous êtes différente, c'est tout.

Il lui coula un regard admiratif qui la fit frissonner.

- C'est en grande partie grâce à vous.

- Eh bien tant mieux, commenta-t-il d'un ton léger. Êtes-vous accompagnée ce soir ?

- Non, je…

- Une jolie femme comme vous ne devrait jamais se rendre seule dans une soirée ! Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été fiancée à Éric Yorkie et que vous aviez rompu récemment.

La gorge nouée, Bella acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Vous… vous le connaissez ?

- Nous avons joué au tennis plusieurs fois et avons eu des relations d'affaires, expliqua-t-il, laconique.

Visiblement, il répugnait à en dire plus, probablement pour lui épargner des souvenirs pénibles.

- Éric et moi nous sommes quittés la semaine durant laquelle je suis venue vous voir, avoua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait neutre.

Il la fixa de ses yeux verts avec intensité.

- Vous le regrettez ?

Consciente de ce que sa proximité avait de troublant, elle s'écarta imperceptiblement de lui. La force virile qui émanait de toute sa personne la rendait nerveuse plus que de raison.

- Oh, ce n'est pas si simple, se força-t-elle à répondre en plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Une rupture est toujours pénible, bien que je me sois aperçue que mes relations avec Éric étaient vouées à l'échec.

- Je vois…

- Et vous, que pensez-vous de lui ?

- Pour être franc, je n'y ai pas beaucoup prêté attention. Je l'aurais fait si j'avais su qu'il avait une fiancée aussi ravissante. Manifestement, il ne la méritait pas, ajouta-t-il avec galanterie.

_Certes, Éric ne faisait pas le poids en comparaison d'un homme tel qu'Edward_, songea Bella. Pourquoi un individu aussi falot et aussi inconscient lui avait-il inspiré des sentiments passionnés ? Sans doute parce qu'il lui avait apporté un peu de réconfort au moment de la séparation de ses parents…

- Eh bien, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez l'air songeuse tout à coup, lança Edward en lui caressant la joue.

Brusquement ramenée à la réalité, la jeune fille sursauta.

- Oh, excusez-moi… C'est une soirée réussie, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il machinalement en promenant son regard sur les convives comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

- Lorsqu'Éric et vous jouiez au tennis, qui gagnait ? s'enquit-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

- C'était moi, sourit-il. Je ne crois pas qu'il était très doué. Et vous, pratiquez-vous ce sport ?

- Non, je préfère le squash.

- Dans ce cas, nous devrions faire une partie, un de ces jours.

Quoique cette invitation fût de pure politesse, le cœur de Bella bondit de joie à cette perspective.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin, intervint soudain une voix féminine qui la fit tressaillir.

Bella se retourna vivement et se trouva face à Rosalie Hale. La lueur de triomphe qu'elle décela dans les prunelles de cette dernière lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent acheva de décontenancer Bella. Mon Dieu, était-ce possible ? Cette femme en compagnie d'Edward ? Elle vacilla imperceptiblement.

- Bonsoir, Miss Hale, articula-t-elle au prix d'un effort méritoire.

Ce soir-là, Rosalie était particulièrement en beauté, dans un fourreau noir qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure d'un blond flamboyant.

- Je constate que vous vous amusez, répliqua Rosalie en prenant le bras d'Edward d'un geste possessif.

- En effet… acquiesça-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

- Chéri, je vous ai cherché partout, je me demandais où vous étiez passé, minauda-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune avocat.

- Eh bien, j'ai rencontré Bella par hasard et nous avons bavardé, expliqua-t-il d'un ton que la jeune fille jugea trop prudent.

Une vague de colère déferla sur elle. Leur intimité évidente lui était devenue brusquement insupportable, sans qu'elle pût s'expliquer pourquoi. La mine courroucée, elle se tourna vers Edward.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez l'habitude de frayer avec les adversaires de vos clients, jeta-t-elle avec aigreur.

Il parut se raidir imperceptiblement.

- Vous vous méprenez, Bella. De surcroît, Rosalie et vous n'êtes pas réellement des adversaires, et si elle et moi sommes devenus amis, cela n'a rien à voir avec votre affaire.

Pour Bella, on eût dit qu'un voile se déchirait. Bien sûr, tout s'expliquait ! Voilà pourquoi il avait obtenu si facilement gain de cause auprès de la directrice du journal ! Soudain, l'idée qu'ils puissent être amants la remplit d'effroi.

- Chéri, essayez de ménager cette pauvre Miss Swan, on dirait qu'elle va fondre en larmes, intervint Rosalie avec un sourire carnassier.

- Cela suffit, Rosalie ! gronda Edward d'un ton menaçant.

- Ne prenez pas ma défense, monsieur Cullen, je n'en ai pas besoin, riposta-t-elle, les yeux étincelants. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas vous imposer ma présence plus longtemps.

À ces mots, elle tourna les talons mais Edward la retint par le bras.

- Ne partez pas, Bella…

- Voyons, mon chéri, ne la forcez pas si elle n'en a pas envie, s'interposa Rosalie, visiblement agacée.

- Elle ne s'en ira pas avant que vous ne lui ayez présenté des excuses, déclara-t-il avec détermination.

- Je ne veux pas, lança Rosalie froidement.

- Je vous en prie, ne vous fâchez pas. Il y a un malentendu entre vous deux et j'aimerais beaucoup le dissiper.

- J'ai toujours su que vous aviez un faible pour Miss Swan, persifla Rosalie d'une voix sucrée. Je suis sûre que ses photos vous ont plu ?

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Je ne les ai même pas regardées.

- Allons mon chéri, roucoula-t-elle en se lovant plus étroitement contre lui, ne me faites pas croire que vous n'y avez pas jeté un coup d'œil.

- Arrêtez, Rosalie !

- Comme vous voudrez, mon chéri. En tout cas, je devrais remercier Miss Swan de m'avoir involontairement fait connaître l'homme le plus séduisant que j'aie jamais rencontré. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je lui en suis reconnaissante, minauda-t-elle en se pendant à son cou d'une manière provocante.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller danser, Rosalie, suggéra prudemment Edward. Je suis désolé, Bella, présentez mes amitiés à votre père.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, riposta-t-elle aigrement.

Sur ces paroles définitives, elle pivota et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie, tandis que le rire triomphant de Rosalie résonnait dans son dos.

À peine avait-elle atteint la porte que Jessica Stanley l'interrompit dans son élan.

- Bella ! Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ?

- Rien, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'un sanglot lui obstruait la gorge. Excuse-moi, Jessica, je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Mais tu pleures ! Quelqu'un t'aurait-il blessée ?

- Non, personne, mentit-elle. Je suis seulement un peu déprimée en ce moment.

Jessica l'entoura affectueusement par les épaules.

- Viens avec moi dans ma chambre, nous allons bavarder.

- Une autre fois, Jessica. Je te remercie mais…

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rompu tes fiançailles avec Éric, l'interrompit-elle avec sollicitude. Je suis sûre que tu as envie d'en parler à quelqu'un.

- Tu es gentille, fit Bella en plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais je préfère être seule.

- Comme tu voudras. N'hésite pas à me faire signe si tu as besoin de te confier…

Bella l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et prit rapidement congé. Puis elle se précipita vers sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

Au souvenir de l'échange acide qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Rosalie Hale, un début de nausée l'envahit. Dire qu'elle s'était imaginé qu'Edward la courtisait ! Oh, comme elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait de cette femme sa maîtresse. Ne ressentait-elle pas cela comme une trahison ? Certes, elle comprenait que Rosalie ait jeté son dévolu sur un homme tel que lui, mais Edward, quel intérêt pouvait-il trouver à une femme qui faisait commerce de revues pornographiques ? C'était insensé ! Seule l'attirance sexuelle pouvait expliquer cette liaison.

Elle appuya rageusement sur l'accélérateur comme si la vitesse pouvait dissiper la tristesse qui l'avait brusquement étreinte.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella aperçut par hasard Éric, en rentrant de son travail.

La journée avait été rude. Elle avait dû se rendre à deux ventes aux enchères qui se tenaient à des endroits opposés de Chicago, afin de négocier l'achat de tapis persans que Billy souhaitait acquérir. Il avait fallu ensuite les transporter au magasin, ce qui l'avait épuisée physiquement et nerveusement.

Ce soir-là, tandis qu'elle regagnait sa maison, elle vit Éric en train de traverser les passages cloutés. Sans émotion, elle suivit sa silhouette des yeux et fut étonnée de ne rien éprouver qui s'apparentât à un choc. Vêtu du costume de tweed qu'elle connaissait si bien, il lui parut plus petit que dans son souvenir. Puis le feu passa au vert et elle démarra.

Au moins son absence de réaction prouvait à quel point elle avait pris du recul vis-à-vis de leur rupture. _Tout compte fait, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à l'oublier_, se dit-elle avec amertume. Curieusement l'épisode de _Caprice_ lui avait permis de tirer un trait définitif sur son passé. Finalement, durant leur aventure, qui avait duré presque trois ans, elle l'avait plutôt idéalisé, car sous une apparence trompeuse, Éric était quelqu'un de profondément immature.

Une fois de plus, elle en vint à songer à Edward Cullen qui ne souffrait pas la comparaison avec Éric. Sa maturité évidente et son assurance le rendaient tout à fait irrésistible. Certes, Bella devinait confusément que sa personnalité recelait de multiples facettes difficiles à cerner, néanmoins l'impression de force inébranlable qu'il dégageait suffisait à troubler quiconque gravitait dans son entourage.

Éric, quant à lui, n'avait jamais imposé le respect. Bien qu'il ait déployé des trésors de gentillesse à l'égard de son père, celui-ci ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé. Sir Charlie Swan n'en avait rien dit à sa fille, pourtant Bella avait deviné qu'il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Une certaine mollesse dans ses traits, une certaine apathie dans son regard dénotaient chez lui une faiblesse de caractère que Bella n'avait pu s'empêcher de déceler.

Néanmoins, la jeune fille se souviendrait toujours de lui avec une certaine émotion. Parce qu'il avait été le premier homme à s'intéresser à elle, à la tenir dans ses bras, bien qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à éveiller sa sensualité. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était toujours refusée à lui, ce qui avait constitué leur sujet de dispute favori. Au fil du temps, le fait qu'elle n'éprouve aucun désir à son égard lui avait donné à réfléchir et elle en tira bien vite les conclusions qui s'imposaient : leurs relations étaient vouées à l'échec.

Avec un soupir, Bella se gara devant le manoir recouvert de vigne vierge et se précipita pour aller retrouver son père. Comme d'habitude, à cette heure-là, ce dernier était en train d'admirer ses roses qu'il cultivait amoureusement.

L'image d'Edward lui traversa l'esprit tandis qu'elle empruntait l'allée pour rejoindre Sir Charlie Swan. _Lui, en revanche, saurait aiguiser ses sens_, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Il n'était pas homme à se contenter de baisers furtifs et de caresses à peine esquissées…

- Bonjour, ma chérie, l'accueillit Sir Charlie Swan dès qu'il la vit. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

- Pas trop mauvaise. Billy te fait ses amitiés.

- Tu vois, je suis en train de cueillir quelques roses pour demain soir, sourit son père en désignant un parterre rouge vif.

- Demain soir ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Oui, nous avons un invité.

- Tant mieux, se réjouit-elle. Qui donc ?

- Un ami à toi : Edward Cullen.

Le sourire de Bella s'évanouit sur ses lèvres.

- Lui ? Mais pourquoi ? balbutia-t-elle.

- J'ai estimé qu'il était temps pour toi de rencontrer des gens de ton âge. Tu n'as vu aucun de tes amis depuis des mois !

Bella eut l'impression désagréable d'être prise au piège.

- Mais… c'est impossible ! De toute manière, je ne serai pas là.

Armé d'un sécateur, Sir Charlie Swan fit mine de se concentrer sur ses roses.

- Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu dînerais avec moi, rétorqua-t-il avec désinvolture. J'en ai parlé à Edward Cullen qui serait ravi de te rencontrer. Ce sera l'occasion de déboucher une bouteille de bon bordeaux, qu'en penses-tu ?

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Bella ne l'écoutait plus. La perspective d'un repas en compagnie d'Edward la laissait sans voix.

- Papa, lança-t-elle finalement, tu aurais dû me demander mon avis avant de prendre ce genre d'initiative, lui reprocha-t-elle avec véhémence.

Sir Charlie Swan fronça les sourcils et feignit l'étonnement.

- J'ai pourtant cru bien faire… Je ne m'attendais certes pas à ce que l'idée de le voir te déplaise autant !

- Non, ce n'est pas cela, se récria-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. Je suis juste un peu surprise, c'est tout.

- Si cette invitation t'ennuie, je peux toujours le décommander en prétextant un malaise…

- Oh non, surtout pas. Tout compte fait, je serai heureuse d'avoir un invité, cela nous changera.

Elle failli lui avouer l'affaire du journal _Caprice_ mais s'était finalement ravisée.

- Tant mieux, c'est exactement ce que je pense. Je demanderai à Mme Turner de préparer la salle à manger.

Bella hocha la tête pensivement tandis que son père humait délicatement une rose qu'il venait de cueillir.

- Bon, je dois aller à l'hôpital, papa, décida-t-elle soudain.

Après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, elle se dirigea vers la maison pour se préparer une tasse de thé et remonta quelques instants plus tard dans sa voiture.

La perspective de ce dîner avec Edward Cullen l'avait rendue anxieuse. Ou plutôt, elle ressentait un curieux mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation…

Aussi fut-ce d'un cœur plus léger qu'elle prit la direction de l'hôpital, bien que sa journée eût été épuisante. Certes, s'occuper de ses petits protégés exigeait de gros efforts de concentration et de disponibilité, mais ce jour-là, elle manifesta un entrain qui la surprit elle-même.

Néanmoins, en rentrant chez elle, de sombres pensées l'assaillirent de nouveau. Le souvenir de Rosalie pendue au bras d'Edward hantait son esprit, quoiqu'elle s'efforça à tout prix de le chasser. _Réflexion faite_, songeait-elle, _la directrice de __**Caprice**__ était une compagne idéale pour un homme tel qu'Edward_. Riche, intelligente, libérée, épanouie dans son travail et surtout dotée d'un sex-appeal qui n'était pas à négliger. De surcroît, elle prenait la vie à bras-le-corps et ne s'embarrassait pas de scrupules démodés, comme Bella.

Déprimée par cette constatation, elle plongea cette nuit-là dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

* * *

- Edward ! cria-t-elle soudain quelques heures plus tard en se réveillant en sursaut, trempée de sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Frissonnante, elle se leva dans l'obscurité, s'approcha de la fenêtre, respira profondément l'air tiède. Elle ramena ses bras autour de sa poitrine et contempla le ciel mauve criblé d'étoiles.

Puis elle se glissa à nouveau dans son lit, alluma sa lampe de chevet et saisit un livre.

Soudain, on frappa à sa porte. Bella ne fut pas surprise de voir apparaître son père qui, depuis son infarctus, avait le sommeil léger.

- Tout va bien, ma chérie ? s'enquit-il en arborant une expression inquiète.

- Oui, ne te tracasse pas. J'ai du mal à dormir, ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sir Charlie Swan resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au roman que la jeune fille tenait dans ses mains.

- Lorsque tu étais enfant, tu avais l'habitude de lire un livre quand tu avais fait un cauchemar, commenta-t-il non sans émotion. Je me souviens, je venais voir si tu dormais bien et parfois, je te trouvais dans la même position qu'aujourd'hui. J'avais alors coutume de te raconter une histoire et tu me demandais toujours le Livre de la Jungle…

Le ton de sa voix s'était fait rauque comme si ces souvenirs l'ébranlaient plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

- Avais-je souvent des cauchemars ?

- De temps en temps, comme tous les enfants… Mais tu ne nous a jamais réveillés, ta mère ou moi. Non, tu préférais te calmer toute seule.

Il lui saisit la main d'un geste affectueux.

- Bella, durant toutes ces années, j'ai conscience de ne pas m'être suffisamment occupé de toi. J'étais trop pris par mon travail et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu devais te sentir très seule. Mais maintenant que je suis un vieil homme, je m'inquiète beaucoup à ton sujet. J'aimerais te voir plus enjouée, plus heureuse… Je suppose que ta rupture avec Éric n'est pas la seule raison de ta tristesse. Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose et je souhaiterais que tu m'en parles.

- Un jour peut-être… éluda-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis…

- D'accord, soupira-t-il, visiblement déçu. Bon, je te laisse, dépêche-toi de te rendormir, je ne voudrais pas qu'Edward Cullen te voie avec de grands cernes sous les yeux.

Il se leva et l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front.

- Bonne nuit, papa, murmura-t-elle.

Après qu'il eut refermé la porte, Bella baissa les paupières et dormit d'un sommeil paisible.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est arrivé plus tôt que prévu pour une simple raison : Vous remerciez de me laisser tant de commentaire ! _

_Ça me touche beaucoup. Alors ce chapitre est votre cadeau et votre récompense ^^ _

_Question : Qui a envie de donner une bonne gifle à Rosalie ? :p_

_Bonne journée à tous et attention à vous ! xxx_


End file.
